Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Return
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: Book7! Contains spoilers1 to 6! Harry's 7th year begins, new quests with new responibilites. And several mysteries to be solved, who is R.A.B and why does Dumbledore's phoenix keep following him? Pairings shall be cannon. Read, i promise to not disapoint
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- i own nothing**_

**_This is Ms. I with a new story! basically it's my view on book 7! Will contain an amazing amount of spoilers! so don't read if u haven't read book 6!_**

**_PLease enjoy and know that i haven't abandoned Haunted Past i just needed something new to write as well_**

****

_"Trouble is like a friend to me..." Shawn Colvin, Trouble_

The trio sat on the train in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, there was so much going on, to digest.

"You two really don't have to come back to the Dursleys with me." Harry stated.

"Listen mate we told you once and we're gonna tell you again. We're coming. I've written to mum and Hermione has written to her parents. We're safer with you and the muggles any way." Ron said.

"Harry you've given us the chance to turn back and we are not so understand your stuck with us." Hermione said, a small smile tugging at the end of her lips.

Hermione looked at her watch. "I've got sum patrolling to do guys. I'll be back in a little bit." Hermione said standing up.

"Oy I'm coming with you." Ron said getting up.

"Ron I know you don't want to. Stay with Harry, I'll be fine." Hermione said.

"Listen Hermione I hate to be blunt and all," Ron said Harry snorted, "but we've got death eater wanna be's on this train and who would love nothing more then to get at you."

"I agree with him Hermione. We know you can take care of yourself but just let Ron go with you. He is a perfect after all." Harry said.

"Fine," Hermione said heading out the door followed closely by Ron.

The door closed and Harry leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Thinking of all that had happened over the last year. And he came to only one conclusion, the same one he had know he'd have to do since his 5th year. It was time to end this, end the terror Voldemort instilled in everyone.

Harry looked out the window and rummaged in his pocket for the fake Horcrux, the golden locket. With a swift move Harry opened it and un-folded the parchment that he felt he had already had memorized.

_To the Dark Lord _

I know I will be dead long before you read this

but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.

I have stolen the real Horcrux _and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. _

I face death in the hope that when you meet your math,

you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B

It was still unbelievable to Harry that Dumbledore had done so much, had lost his life for this fake Horcrux which brought up so many new questions. What was R.A.B? Where did he hide the real Horcrux? Was it even still hidden or did he destroy it or did Voldemort find it? So many questions and no answer to any of them.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said, his brain hurting as his door slide open.

"Hello Harry." the voice said, Harry turned knowing that this person meant him no harm...well not in the way death eaters might.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said, he was hoping to avoid her for as long as possible, which was quite stupid to even think really.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

Harry thought it weird she'd even ask, "Of course Ginny. We're still friends." Harry said, hoping that it was indeed true.

"Can I cut right to the point?" Ginny asked, Harry nodded, slightly afraid.

"Let me finish before you speak alright?" Ginny once again asked, Harry nodding again.

"I've been thinking Harry and I realized that I still love you! I waited a very long bloody time for you to ask me out, for you to like me and it wasn't till I lost you that I realized that I love you." Ginny said.

"But you haven't lost me!" Harry protested.

"Let me finish!" Ginny demanded.

Harry shrunk in his seat at her harsh tone that reminded Harry greatly of Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you. And now as I was saying I love you Harry James Bloody Potter. I know Ron and Hermione are coming to stay with you this summer and I know that none of you are returning to school if it opens. I also know you don't want me to get hurt. But I've made a decision Mr. Potter and I've decided you can't dictate what I do or don't do. You three are suppose to return to the Burrow the day after your birthday for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I will wait till then but know Harry that either way I'm fighting against Voldemort." Ginny said, her eyes a blazed as she left the compartment leaving a stunned Harry behind.

Harry sat there mulling over what Ginny said but he knew it was for the best, he had to let her go. She'd be safer, she had to be.

About a half hour later the door slide open this time Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood walking in.

"Hi guys." Harry said, not really sure why they where there.

"Alright Harry I've got something to say. I want you to know I'm your friend and that I know your going to be fighting you- know...Voldemor..t and I want you to know that if you ever need me do not hesitate to call. I'm behind you mate." Neville said, turning to Luna, for once her dreamy expression gone.

"I'm behind you two Harry. Your like having a friend." Luna said.

"I am your friend Luna." Harry said.

"I know." she replied.

They soon left, Ron and Hermione returning to Harry looking as if they where in the middle of an argument.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep the rest of the way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Hermione said, shoving Harry lightly as he jerked awake.

"What?" he whined.

"We're pulling into the station Harry." Hermione replied.

"Oh," Harry said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The train stopped and carrying their trunks the golden trio left the Hogwarts express, all three with mixed emotions not knowing if they'd ever get to ride the train that first brought them together ever again.

"Is your mum here?" Harry asked as he looked around wondering who was taking Ginny home.

"No with well Dumbledore's passing mum and dad have been helping the order out a lot and that isn't even getting started on Bill and the wedding. Luna Lovegood's dad is gonna take her back. No worries mate." Ron said, reading his friend's mind.

"Where are your Aunt and Uncle, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Don't now, they probably forgot they had to pick me up or Moody told them about you lot. Come on we can take a cab there." Harry said as he led his friends off of the platform.

Hermione hailed a cab and soon all three friends where loaded into the car, Hedwig flying to the Durselys, Pig and Crookshanks going to the Burrow along with Ginny.

"Where to kids?" the old driver asked.

Harry gave the man the address and the car started to move and the tree of them watched trees and other cars rush pass. It took about 45 minutes till they actually arrived at Harry's relatives house.

The three of them stood out on the lawn, looking at the perfect house.

"Alright mates I'm gonna warn you. The Dursleys aren't going to be pleased that you're here. You just let me handle things and don't worry yourselves alright?" Harry said, both Hermione and Ron nodded cautiously, neither pointing out that they where of age and could handle the muggles.

Harry walked up to the door and rung the door bell, glad that his friends and he had all worn muggle clothes, his being a couple sizes to big.

The door swung open.

"You!" Vernon Dursley yelled, his face turning purple.

"Hello Uncle Vernon I believe Professor Moody stopped by and told you of the arrangements for this summer?" Harry asked.

"If you think I'll be intimidated in my own home!" his uncle yelled.

"I'm not happy about this either Uncle Vernon but it will keep your family safe." Harry said, knowing he had won the argument as he ushered his friends in.

"Uncle Vernon these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ron, Hermione my uncle." Harry said introducing them.

Vernon Dursley and Ron made no replied but Hermione tried to be at least polite.

"Hello Mr. Dursley. And thank you again for allowing us to stay this summer." Hermione said, still no replied as horse like woman walked into the room.

"You're here then?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

"Your friends then?" she asked indicating Ron and Hermione, Harry nodded.

"The girl can be put in the guest room. The boy and you will have to share your room." Aunt Petunia said, turning away briskly, taking her husband with her.

"Come on guys I'll show you around." Harry said, grabbing his trunk and pulling it up stairs with him.

"Hermione this is the guest room. Make your self comfortable. I'm gonna get Ron settled in." Harry said as he let Hermione into the clean crisp room as he continued down the hall, Ron behind him, his cheeks turning a hint of red as his friend saw all the locks and the food flap on the door. Harry was thankful that he made no comment. He pulled the door open, the room was just as he had left it.

"Sorry it's small in here Ron. You can have the bed, I don't mind the floor." Harry said.

"Are you kidding me mate!" Ron said, "we'll just have Hermione conjure something. No worries mate." Ron said, dragging his trunk and placing it under Harry's desk, next to where Harry dragged his trunk.

"This is gonna be one summer." Harry replied just as Vernon Dursley yelled, "BOY! FREAKS GET DOWN HERE!"

The trio walked down the stairs together.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, his friends standing behind him.

"We want to go over some house rules." Petunia said sharply looking the three 'freaks' over.

"Ay! Now there will be no funny business you here me!" Vernon yelled.

"And if any of the neighbors ask you two are cousins visiting us from up north." Petunia added, Harry thinking that what dim wit would believe that.

"Boy you'll make meals if your friends and you want to eat this summer." Vernon said.

"Yes sir!" Harry said, really to tired to argue.

"Good! Now I don't want to see any of you till dinner!" Vernon said, the three of them running up stairs.

"Let me go hex them! Come on I can turn them into cups or something!" Ron ranted.

"It's not worth it mate." Harry replied.

"They are horrible people!" Hermione said, "They are the ones that give muggles a bad name." Hermione huffed.

"No worries guys. After my birthday we'll be gone. Till then we have a lot of things to do. So get settled in, I'll make dinner and then we'll get some sleep and come up with a game plan in the morning." Harry replied.

"Can I help cook?" Hermione asked, both Ron and Harry's eyes going wide. They both knew that Hermione was not a good cook, not at all.

"No worries I got it Hermione." Harry said.

"I'll um..I'll help you mate." Ron said who knew his way around the kitchen sum, you couldn't have a mum like Mrs. Weasley and not know.

"Thanks mate." Harry said, heading to the kitchen with Ron. Hermione went into the guest room with Hedwig and sat down with a roll of parchment, and idea had come to her on the train but she didn't want to say anything till she knew if it would be possible.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The whole week went by in the same fashion, Harry would cook and prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner and the Dursley left the magical beings alone for the most part. Once in a while Aunt Petunia would ask Harry to run an errand that his friends where more then happy to go with him and other time Uncle Vernon would want Harry to do manual labor out back. Ron had no problem helping Harry with any of it and the two of them working together got things done rather quickly.

It was late on a Saturday night that the trio stayed awake, all bunked in Harry's room.

"So it is settled then," Hermione said.

"I think so guys. I mean we're gonna need a home base if anything should happen or just to stay. We can't go to Sirius' house because the Order is using it. I don't trust the ministry to help us and I'm not even sure about the Order." Harry said.

"Well we will have to look for a place then." Hermione said as a brown official looking owl followed by Pig flew into the room, the brown owl dropping three letters, pig dropping but one before flying out.

Harry opened one of the three, the one that had his name.

Mr. Potter

You are formally invited to the reading of one Albus Dumbledore's will at a private room in the Leakey Cauldron. Arrive no later then noon.

Charles Truthionix.

Harry looked up to his friends and could tell that they had all received the same letter he had.

Ron picked the one up from Pig and read it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione,

I hope this letter finds you well. Alastor Moody, Tonks and I will be arriving at the house tomorrow to bring you lot to the pub. Be ready by noon.

Remus.J. Lupin

"Well then," Harry said as he was filled with mixed feelings, "I guess we better get to bed."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Dursleys door bell rang just before noon. Harry had warned his Aunt, Uncle and cousin who all made sure they'd be out for the day.

Harry looked out the window and could see Mad Eye Moody, Tonks and Moony. He opened the door.

"Hello," Harry said as Moody pushed his way into the room.

"What do you think your doing Potter? Just opening the door like that! Constant Vigilance !" Moody yelled, making Hermione jump slightly.

"Sorry Professor." Harry said.

"It's Moody, Potter." Mad Eye said.

"Well we best get going kids," Remus said pulling from his pockets a smashed muggle beer can.

"A portkey?" Ron asked.

"Ay," Remus replied, as every one placed a finger on it, Harry feeling the familiar tug on his navel before he landed in a room already filled with people, some he recognized right away others not so much.

A man who Harry though must be Charles Truthionix tapped his wand loudly, the room hushed.

"Good, thank you. If every one will please take a seat." the man said.

"I am Mr. Truthionix, but you can call me Mr. Nix. Mr. Albus Dumbledore placed me in charge of his will if the need should arise and I am sad to say it has. Now if every one is present we may begin." Mr. Nix said, looking around the room. Harry noticed the minister was among the people who where there along with all the Weasleys, Luna and Neville.

Mr. Nix pulled out a small pensive and placed it on the table and tapped it with his wand.

"The reading of one Albus Dumbledore's will shall begin."

The lights dimmed as the bowl came to life and a ghostly looking Dumbledore steeped out of the pensive and looked around the room, as if he could actually see them all.

_"Hello my friends. If you are listing to this I believe my time has finally come. I do hope I passed with my favorite socks and a lemon drop but I fear this isn't so. Shall we get to business then?"_

_"Good, not to begin with the Minister of Magic himself, Mr. Scrimgeour and Percy Weasley." _the room was quite.

_"Minister I leave you nothing in my will but a piece of advice. In times of war it is best to join forces will allies. Minister I ask for your own opinions be left at the door and that you will listen to Harry Potter, I believe he is all the light may have left. And now that I have said that I will ask you to leave._" Dumbledore said.

The minister to dumbfounded soon found himself back in Diagon Ally and no longer apart of the reading of the will.

_"Now Percy Weasley. Ah yes one of the more brighter students to enter Hogwarts._" Dumbledore said, Percy began to look proud.

_"But I'm sad to say not to much common sense son. The ministry shall fail Mr. Weasley. Choose your side carefully Percy for I'm sad to tell you it could ruin your life if it hasn't already. Now if you are willing to listen to the rumblings of an old man I ask you to stay for the rest of the reading. If not I will ask you to please join the minster and leave." _Albus said, Percy did not move but looked over to his mother who was crying.

"Mr Weasley your decision?" Mr. Nex asked.

"I...I'd like to stay." Percy said, his whole family looking at him dumbfounded.

_"Now next on my list. Oh yes my old friends, Hagrid, Alstor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn and my dear brother I'd like to ask you four a favor. I ask you stay with Hogwarts, no matter what never abandon Hogwarts. Minerva dear you are now Headmistress and brother I ask that you become deputy head master. Moody I am in now doubt that you will keep a Constant Vigilance on the students. And Horace I do hope you will stay on to teach. Oh and Hagrid you will keep an eye on the forest for me won't you? I also ask a sum of 20,000 gallons be deposited into each of your vaults." _Dumbledore said, Harry was sure he saw the old man's eyes twinkling and could hear Hagrid balling.

_"Now Ms. Tonks and Mr. Lupin I have yet a far greater task to ask the two of you. Ms. Tonks as I am sure that Hogwarts is missing a defense against the dark arts teacher I'd like to ask you to please take this job. Mr. Lupin I'd like you to help Ms. Tonks and to aslo continue what we had discussed earlier this year. Along with that I'd like 20,000 gallons deposited to Ms. Tonks. Another 50,000 to Mr. Lupin." _

_"Molly and Arthur Weasley. I know that this war will wear you two down more then most, with 9 children to worry about, I include Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter in on this. But yet I must ask of you another more trying task. Arthur Weasley I would like you to be the deputy head of the Order. I feel that if anything should happen or in the new heads absence you will be best to trust with this task. Molly, dear Molly. I remember when you where a young girl, attending Hogwarts yourself. Your daughter reminds me a lot of you and your brothers. I ask that your run headquarters and allow your children to do what they believe is right. Also 65,000 for your vaults_"

Mr. Weasley simply nodded, while Mrs. Weasely did the same, sobbing a little harder. Harry wondered as did many others who was the new head of the order, Harry always thought it be Moody or McGonagall.

_"Hmm...I have now a rather long list to go down. I think I will start with the eldest Weasley son, William 'Bill' Weasley. You turned out to be quite a strapping good man. And I do hope I was around to preform your wedding sermony. If not I am forever sorry. A wedding gift for you and your bride. A house in muggle London only a few blocks away from Diagon Ally. Along with it 15,00 to the new couple. Please except this as a wedding gift."_

Harry saw Fleur crying into her soon to be husbands arms, she had liked the old, friendly man very much.

_"Charlie Weasley, still taming dragons? I do hate to ask this but I would be most grateful if you would join Hogwarts staff this year and help Hagrid. His responsibilities this year will be grave and I do not wish to leave the children with out a well versed teacher. Either way, 15, 000 to your vault. This is quite fun!" _Albus said with a chuckle, as he paused and placed a lemon drop in his mouth.

_"Now back to Percy. If you have chosen to remain and reconcile with your family, 15,000 to your vault. If not I'd like the money to be given to his parents." _the room paused.

_"Now too two of the biggest pranksters to his Hogwarts in many years, Mr. Fred and George Weasley. Amazing how far you two have come. I remember the many howlers you received at meal times. Your jokes never failed to amaze me. And I fear in these dark times coming your jokes will be most appreciated. Though if I believe you have been working on what I asked then I once again thank you. 20,000 to each of your vaults, for the purpose of what we discussed after you fled Professor Umbridge. Which I must once again compliment you on gentlemen."_

The twins broke into a sober looking smile.

"_Ah Ron Weasley, youngest of the Weasley men, best friend to Harry Potter and an amazing strategist if I remember. Yes I believe Mr. Potter will be needing you soon enough. I give you the title of Lieutenant and as for 35 gallons to be placed in a vault for you, more if the time should arise." _Dumbledore said, Ron's mouth hanging open in shock.

_"Ms. Granger, whose whit could match Rowena Ravenclaws. In your first year I wondered why the hate place you in Gryffindor but you soon showered me why Ms. Granger. You may be the smartest witch to ever enter Hogwarts and not just for your brain. Keep that head of yours Ms. Granger you will need it soon. I also award you the title of Lieutenant and place 35,000 gallons in a vault for you and a library of books."_

Hermione started to cry.

"Neville Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. A brave boy you are, as I think I told you in your first year, 'it takes great courage to stand up to your enemy but more so to your friends.' Mr. Longbottom I ask that you remain the level head in this war, you will be needed, Lieutenant 25, gallons for you."

_"Ah Luna Lovegood. Your knowledge my dear I am sad to say has not reached many ears but is wise all the same. You are blunt and to the point, Mr. Potter will need you as his friend. And if I remember you are not a bad duelist either. I give you the name Lieutenant as well 25,000 gallons." _

"Mr. Victor Krum I am very glad you have been able to make it along with Ms. Decour, or should I say Weasley? You two are seen as the representatives of your schools. I ask that you help form a bond, a strong one between the three schools."

Harry was shocked he had not even noticed that Victor Krum had been among them, though he could see Ron had noticed by his red ears.

_"Second to last, Ms. Ginerva Weasley. You are a strong and powerful witch Ms. Weasley. First woman born into the Weasley family in many generations, I don't think I must tell you what this means. I give you the title of captain, second in command to lead in battle if the need should arise. I believe in you Ms. Weasley. A sum of 35,000 gallons is to be placed in a vault for you. Take care of him Ms. Weasely. I shall tell you what I told another bright woman many years ago, some times they just need sense knocked into them." _Dumbledore said, giving Ginny a wink.

_"That leaves but one I believe, Harry Potter. Now I ask that every one including Mr. Nix leave the room. Every one but Harry Potter."_

The room looked dumbfounded but Mr. Nix instructed them all to do as they where told, they soon all left, though Harry was sure Fred and George would try to listen at the door.

_"Do not fret Harry I had Mr. Nix cast a strong silencing charm on the door. No one will hear what I have to say till after we speak. I know you are yet young, a war burdened on your shoulders but I must ask this of you. Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter I ask you to become the new head of the Order of the Phoenix."_

Harry almost fell out of his seat.

"_I know you have doubts my boy and that is why I place Arthur Weasley under you. It will also allow you to search for the objects we discussed. If you agree please take out your wand and tap it once against the pensive."_

Harry gulped, this would be the biggest step he had ever taken in his life. A whole group of wizards and witches under him ,there lives depending on him, on his leader ship. This was nothing like the D.A.

_"I believe in you Harry." _Dumbledore said, Harry made up his mind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Every one piled back into the room, the door shut.

"Oh good every one is back. Alright then for my last announcement. I'd like to introduce you all to the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter."

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Of Phoenix and Roger

_disclaimer0 i own nothing_

_This is a re post, edited by my wonderfu beta! THANK U SO MUCH! i'm sure i am not the only one who apperciates it!_

"HE IS A BOY!" Mrs. Weasley was heard shouting.

"'e is far to young!" Fleur said, joining her soon to be mother- in-law. 

Harry looked around the room, to Hermione and Ron. He expected to see them mad or angry at him, but what he didn't expect to see was pride shinning in their eyes. 

"PLEASE!" Mr. Nix yelled over the voices, the room became quite once more.

"There is more, so if you will please settle down and let the reading of the will continue!" Mr. Nix said, and to Harry's surprise, sending him a wink. 

"Now I know some of you may not be pleased with my choice. I know Harry is yet a young man, but he is by far, the best choice for the job! Before my demise, I discussed my decision with Minerva and Alastor, we are in agreement; Harry is the best for the job. I ask you all to support him in this endeavor." 

The room was quiet, Harry felt his heart wrench when he looked over and saw Mrs. Weasley crying into her husbands arm, Fleur crying to Bill. 

"Now, I have more for you, Harry." Dumbledore said. 

"_First, I'd like to apologize, Harry, __for the years you have spent with the Dursleys. An old man's mistake. Now, Headquarters is returned to your possession once again, please talk to Alastor about preforming a few protection charms. Now, Charles, has for you three keys, two of which, I have been holding on to for you til you become of age. If you have received them from myself already, please bare with me, otherwise listen closely, and again, I apologize for putting such a task onto your young shoulders." _

Mr. Nix walked over to Harry and placed in front of him three very old looking keys. One was black as night, another gold, and the last red. 

"These keys, Harry, are to three different vaults at Gringotts. The black key, is the key to the Black family vault. Sirius asked me to hold onto it for you. I ask you to be very careful when entering this vault, old and black magic is at hand. The gold key, is the key to my very own vault. You shall find many useful items inside, I am sure. _And the last, the red key, is the key to the Potter family vault, Harry. Inside, you will find answers to questions even I myself could never answer. Use these resources wisely, Harry." _

Dumbledore stopped and seemed to be looking around the room, the twinkle left his ghostly eyes, which bore deeply into Harry's. 

"Keep your friends close, Harry. I made many mistakes when I was young, many I regret. I know you will give your all, Harry. I know you will stop Voldemort once and for all, but never be afraid to ask for help. It is our friends, our allies, that we must rely on in our time of need. There are many whose views we may disagree with, but that does not make them evil. Unity is the only way to win this war, unity and love. Even in the darkest of times, there is a silver lining. And remember, Harry, we never really loose the ones we love." 

The image of Dumbledore flickered and was gone, the lights came back on, and the room was silent. 

"Say something!" Hermione said, nudging Harry. 

He gulped, this was it.

"I...well...Dumbledore was a great man," Harry said, mentally kicking himself. 

"He has entrusted me with this task to run the Order of the Phoenix, to defeat Voldemort, and I will not let him down. I would be dishonoring his memory if I did. Dumbledore and I disagreed over many things, but one thing we both wanted was Voldemort gone. I may not be 17, yet and I may be just a boy, but I have fought Voldemort about five times and have gotten away with my life every single time. I will not fail you, but I will pass on my role, if you all wish me to. I can't lead if no one follows." Harry said, wondering when he had gotten so mature. 

"You now we are all with you, mate!" Ron said, speaking for Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and himself. 

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU FIGHTING!" Molly Weasley shouted, fiercely. 

Harry was about to retort, but Ginny beat him to it. 

"Listen Mum, I love you, but this isn't about us any more, this is bigger then that. We are going to fight either way and Dumbledore left us to help Harry, I won't abandon him, no matter what any of you think." Ginny said, the last part directed towards Harry. 

"You're to young!" Mrs. Weasely argued a losing battle. 

"I was to young when Tom Riddle possessed me, but that didn't stop him! That didn't stop Harry from saving me. I'm sorry mum, but I'm following Harry on this one." 

"We're with you too Harry!" Fred and George said. 

Bill looked at his mum and his soon to be wife, "I'm in." 

"Well dragons may seem a little tame after this I suspect. You got another Weasley, Potter."

"I can help as well." Percy said softly.

"Dumbledore trusts you Potter. I am in your service." Moody said.

"I agree with Molly on this Potter," Minerva McGonagall said, "And I told Dumbledore, but seeing as he still went through with it, you have my backing." 

"And mine!" Tonks said.

"James, Lily, and Sirius forgive me." Remus said to himself, "I'm with you Harry." 

"Thank you professor." Harry said.

"Please, it's Moony, Harry." 

"You have my support Harry Potter." Victor Krum said, struggling with his english.

"And mine 'Arry." Fleur said. 

"My brother trusts you, boy and I will follow." Mr. Dumbledore, Albus' brother, said. 

"As will I." Slughorn agreed.

"You are a brave boy, Harry, brave indeed. You have my support." Mr. Weasely said. 

Mrs. Weasely broke away from her husband and hugged Harry tightly.

"Oh, Harry! I just want you to be safe and I may never agree with this, but I will help you." Mrs. Weasley said, Harry was truley touched. 

"As will I." Mr. Nix added in.

"Your a part of the Order?" Ron asked. 

"Well of course, who else would Dumbledore entrust with his will." Mr. Nix said, as Ron's ears turned red. 

"Okay then," Harry said carefully, "I guess I'm the leader of the Order of the Phoenix." it sounded so absurd, yet not. 

Harry turned to Mad Eye Moody as if to ask, "what now?"

"Alright then!" Moody said loudly. "I'm going to take Potter to Gringotts. You lot get on home, 'cept you two." he said, pointing to Ron and Hermione, "Wait at your brother's." 

Moody moved towards the door and Harry followed in silence, the three keys in his pocket.

"How," Harry thought, "_was he to pull this off? Dumbledore had to be off his rocker! He had to be off of his to accept! Bloody hell!" _

Harry thought, " 

"What're you thinking Potter!" Moody asked as they approached the bank. The streets were bare, people too afraid to come out.

'''Harry thought, " 

"Nothing, sir." Harry replied. 

"No more of this 'sir' business, Potter. It's Moody. Dumbledore left you as the boss, not me." Moody said. 

"I don't think I can do that." Harry said. 

"You've accepted and you will, Potter. Before we go into the bank, I think it's time I tell you a story. I don't share this often." Moody said as they both stood right out side of the bank. 

"Alright,...Moody." Harry said.

"It was about 23 years ago, when I met this young boy, fresh out of Hogwarts. His parents had just been murdered by Voldemort and he wanted to be an Auror, to help stop him. It was one of the last missions I ever went on with him, before he left. I was in charge of the mission. Our goal was to rescue some muggles, simple enough, til I lost my damn leg! He looked at me and he knew, that no matter what, the mission had to be finished. So, he took over and lead them to victory" Moody finished. 

"Who was the man?" Harry asked.

"He was your father, Potter. Now, I know you have more than his looks. We've lost Dumbledore, but you are going to lead us now, and we are going to win." Moody said, leaving Harry slightly dumbfounded, but he followed Moody as they entered Gringotts. 

"Go on, Potter." 

Harry walked up to the first open Goblin.

"Griphook, nice to see you," Harry said, recognizing the goblin right away from his first year. 

The goblin looked up, fairly surprised that a human had remembered his name.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. What may we do for you today?" Griphook said in a natural tone. 

"Oh, well um, I was wondering if I'd be able to look in these vaults." Harry said, bringing out the three keys, which Griphook took with interest. 

"Hmm, well yes, Mr. Potter, follow me. Your guest may join us." Griphook said, beckoning for Harry and Moody to follow him, they both did. 

"Which vault am I going to first?" Harry asked as he entered the cart along with Moody and Griphook, who just looked at him oddly before they started speeding along.

''''''' 

Harry sat back and closed his eyes, trying not to loose what little he had had for breakfast, it didn't seem like Moody was much better off. The cart stopped with a lurch forward. Griphook stepped out of the cart and walked to a rather large door. 

"Um, which key would you like?" Harry asked, digging into his pocket. 

Once again, Griphook made no comment, and instead ran his hand down the door, which slid open several minutes later. 

"Inside," Griphook said, finally speaking, "you will find three doors. Each door fits with a key and will lead you to that vault. I will wait here." 

Harry seemed surprised, but Moody just moved out of the cart, following Harry as he entered, the door slamming behind them, both Moody and Harry flinched. 

"Which one first, Potter?" Moody asked. 

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the black key. Looking at the three large doors, he picked the black door. 

"Sirius' family vault, I guess." Harry said, as he placed the key in and turned. The door swung open to show a room larger than the whole Dursley house. Not only was it filled to the brim with galleons, sickles, and knuts, but jewels, shevels of books, weapons, and any other magical item you could think of.

' 

"Amazing!" Harry gasped.

"Take a look around, Potter, and remember, we still have two vaults to look through." 

Harry nodded and rummaged through a few things, avoiding handling most of the weapons on Moody's orders. 

"This is the Black vault, Potter, anything and everything in here could cause you harm." 

They spent a good 15 minutes inside the vault, mostly to get an idea of anything that could come in handy.

"Moody!" Harry yelled to the older man, brining down a book from a shelf, _Hogwarts A History. _"Look at this. The copy dates back to the 1700's. Oh, Hermione would love this!" 

"Give it here, Potter. I'll shrink it and you can give it to her when we bring you back to the muggles." Moody said gruffly. 

Harry nodded and after that, they left the vault. The next key Harry chose, was the gold one, Dumbledore's vault. Much like the Black vault, it held many items and was just as large, but most of the things where harmless to Harry. He started laughing when he found a scrap book that held different pictures of different people. The book was titled, _Students. _Flipping through the book, Harry saw pictures of a younger Mrs. Weasley, of his parents, even of Moody, and himself. Harry placed it back on a shelf, he did not want someone like Rita Skeeter getting their hands onto the book. 

Last Moody and Harry entered the Potter family vault. It was, by far, the biggest of the three and contained just as much gold, portraits, jewels, furniture, and much more. 

"Potter," Moody said, after 20 minutes of going through the contents, "I think these are for you." 

Harry looked at what Moody handed him oddly, two letters, both holding his name. 

"I'll be over here Potter." Moody said, walking away. 

Harry sat down on the ground, curiously opened the first, and almost fell over as he began to read. 

My son, Harry,

Hello darling I hope that if you're reading this, you are well. I hope that you are quite old and your father and I have lived a long, loving life, with you. But alas, I do not believe this to be true and I have the most horrible feeling, Harry, that your father or I will never get to see you grow up and the most I can hope for is that Sirius has raised you. My son, I know you are destined to do great, yet horrible, things. I want you to know that I will always be with you, Harry. You may not be able to see me, but my love will always follow you. Live well my son. 

Love, your mum, 

Lily

Harry could not contain the single tear that fell down his cheek. "If only you knew mum." Harry said, placing the paper down like it was gold and opening the next letter, knowing who it had to be from. 

Prongs Jr.

Hey sport! It is I, the great Prongs, your father, though I hope you realized that. I know, no matter what is going on, that I've died and I am okay with that. I just hope, however, I was able to protect you. I know Voldemort is after you and there is more than just one reason, Harry. Reasons that I can not tell you, that you must find out for yourself. I hope Sirius is rasing you to be a good Marauder and that you have friends like my own. I hope you've had a good life and are a champion Quiditch player! Difficult times lie ahead, Harry, and I know you will succeed, it is in your blood. Look, your mother is a stubborn little lady and from the moment you opened your eyes, I could tell you would be a stubborn man. But I will give you advice my own father gave me, sometimes _it is wise to go with the flow. I love you, Harry, stay well. _

Love,

Dad

Harry felt like screaming, hearing his parents talk of the perfect life he had been denied.

"I'll defeat him mum, dad! I'll have that life!" Harry said getting up and storming over to Moody who was waiting by the door. 

"Alright, Potter?" Moody asked. 

"Fine!" Harry snapped, not meaning to. "Sorry, Moody." 

"No apology needed, Potter. Now, I have a gift for you that Dumbledore asked me to give to you, or rather take you to. Now, I warn you it is optional, but it would be wise." Moody said, both of them still standing there. 

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Come, I will show you. Take some money with you though." Moody said. Harry complied by scooping up a bag of galleons. 

The trip back to the suface wasn't bad, Harry thanked Griphook as well, continuing to startle the goblin. 

"This way," Moody said as they walked back into the Ally, with each step they got closer and closer to Knockturn Ally.

"Moody?" Harry asked, questioningly. 

"Right here, Potter." Moody said, stopping at a small shop right outside One word. the dark Ally. 

"This is Wackey Doodles Tattoo shop," Moody said. Harry would of laughed if Moody did not seem so serious. 

"And...um, why would we be here?" Harry asked, hesitantly. 

"Not many people know this, Potter, so I trust you not to be spreading it around. Dumbledore was not the founder of the Order of the Phoenix. Supposedly, Godric Gryffindor was, and every head from his time on had a tattoo, something with meaning. You see, Potter, in the wizarding world tattoo's are like pets for the most part. Some, if you have the right price, can even provide you with protection. Albus asked me to bring you here, he said it was your choice." Moody finished. 

Harry looked at the shop, "As long as Mrs. Weasley never finds out." Harry said, entering the shop with Moody behind him. 

"Hello there, chaps! What can I do for you today?" a rather large man asked, his arms covered in moving tattoos. 

"Roger," Moody said in greeting. "This is Mr. Potter. I've sent an owl on ahead." 

"Oh yes, I recieved it. Well, Mr. Moody, why don't you wait out here and I'll see what young Mr. Potter would like." Roger said, leading Harry to a back room, which had a large table, like at a doctors office. 

"Well, any ideas, Mr. Potter?" Roger asked. 

"It's Harry, and no, not really. Never saw myself as the tattoo sort of type." Harry replied. 

"Ah yes, but you must be speaking of muggle tattoo's. I give you magical ones aren't that popular. It is painful during the process and sometimes the results aren't exactly what people want, but I promise that, no matter what it is, it shall provide you with some sort of protection." the man said, as if selling a beverage. 

"A phoenix then," Harry said, in honor of Dumbledore. 

"Hm, alright. Last time I did one of those was for Albus Dumbledore. Tribute then? Alright, well lay face down and take your shirt off, this may take a while." Roger said. 

"I was hoping it would be small." Harry said, pointedly.

'''''' 

"No promises. The needles are bewitched, they do as they please for the most part." the man said lazily. Harry laid down, "What," he thought, as he felt the needle prick his skin,"did he get himself into?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright, your done," Roger said, almost an hour later. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, it had hurt, not as bad as his arm growing back and all, but it hurt. 

"Well, get up and go look in the mirror." Roger said. Harry did so and almost fainting from shock. 

On his back was not a simple little phoenix, like he had wanted, but a life size phoenix with large golden wings, outlined in red, it's eyes a twinkling blue. The wings even flapped back and forth and Harry was sure, even with how faint it sounded, he could hear the phoenix singing. 

"Bloody hell," he said, pulling his shirt back on, "Mrs. Weasley is going to kill me." Roger laughed having met Mrs. Weasley on occasion.

' 

"How much?" Harry asked.

"11 galleons." Roger said, as Harry handed him the money and walked back into the waiting room, where Moody was sitting, his bowler hat covering his eye.

"Well?" Moody asked.

"If Mrs. Weasley ever finds out, I'm blaming you." Harry replied, as Moody, using his eye, could see the rather large tattoo and, for once, Harry was sure he saw the old man truly scared!

' 

_PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!_


	3. Good bye

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Important- Sry! I'm alive every one! I've been busy, school, work and i passed my road test! So i've been driving! And if i have a snow day 2morrow i promise another chapter! This one is un beta'd b/c i figured you'd just want it, and sry it's a cliffy! Haunted Past will be updated soon!_

_This chapter will bring up , u can ask them and most of them will be answered in the next chap._

Harry and Moody walked back down the ally, Harry fidgeting, oh how he was going to die when his friends found out. He wonder if they'd at least let him get rid of Voldemort first or if they'll just call Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright Potter?" Moody inquired.

"Fine," Harry replied, as Moody took out the ancient _Hogwarts A History_ and handed it to Harry after tapping it with his wand.

"It'll take you back to the muggles. Keep in touch with your owl. As soon as you turn 17 we'll hold the first Order Meeting. Till then I'll keep it running with Arthur Weasley. We will keep your involvement to a minimum till then." Moody said.

"Alright Moody." Harry replied, waving good by to the old man and walking into Weasely Wizard's Weezes.

"Oy Fred look!" George Weasley shouted to his twin.

"It's Harry Potter!" Fred shouted back.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up!" Ron said coming over.

"RON! Language!" Hermione said.

Ron's ears went red and the twins laughed.

"Well we better be going guys. See you at the beginning of August." Harry said, holding out the book, Ron and Hermione touching it and in a flash they where gone, to re-appear in Harry's bed room.

"Well," Ron said rubbing his neck, "that was an eventful day."

"Oh Harry what is this?" Hermione said looking over the old book.

"_Hogwarts A History_, a copy for the 1700's. I found in Sirius' family's vault." Harry said, "I'd thought you'd enjoy it."

"Oh Harry how sweet!" Hermione replied, hugging him and then excusing herself, rushing to her room to read.

"Bloody barmy that one." Ron said shaking his head, Harry chuckled.

"So the leader of the Order. If I was any one else I'd say Dumbledore was off his rocker but you know Harry I don't think you'll do such a bad job of it." Ron said.

"I appreciate it Ron. I can't believe I've agreed to this. So many lives now in my hand. I'm glad I'm gonna have your dad backing me though." Harry replied.

"And Ginny," Ron pointed out.

"Not if I can help it," Harry said, not realizing it came out and looked at Ron in fear but all he did was chuckle.

"I thought you'd have learnt by now." Ron said.

"Learnt?" Harry asked, confused.

"You can keep trying to push her away Harry but she is as stubborn as they come. More of mum in her then anything. Be careful Harry she may just burn you and I do mean literally."

"Ron she can get hurt! If anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself." Harry replied with force.

"Think what ever you want Harry but when a Weasley sets their mind to something very rarely do they not succeed." Ron said profoundly.

"Well then tell me when you realize your feelings." Harry said, speaking about Hermione.

Ron gave no reply but, "I'm going to bed."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

For about two weeks Harry had kept his tattoo hidden. One week which consisted of Harry, Ron and Hermione coming up with ideas about the Order and the Hocruxes. It was not till July 31st, Harry's birthday that Ron and Hermione had celebrated with him while being totally ignored by the Dursleys, that a very serious and grave problem occurred late that night. Ron and Harry were sound asleep in Harry's room while Hermione was cuddled up on her bed, the ancient text on her lap when the whole house was awoken by a horrible loud screech.

Harry jumped right out of his bed, his back burning, not so much in pain but hot.

"Harry what's going on?" Ron asked, sitting up as he watched Harry's night shirt dissolve, a bright golden phoenix, outlined in red, on Harry's back.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron demanded.

The door swung open, Hermione running in her eyes wide. "Death eaters! Harry there are Death eaters!"

"What!" Harry said.

"We have to go! We have to go now!" Hermione replied, wondering what in the bloody hell was on Harry's back.

"Alright! Go shrink your stuff quickly. Ron you shrink our stuff. I'll go get the Dursleys." Harry said, Ron and Hermione nodded, though they did not like the muggles they'd never wish death on them, least of all by the hands of a death eater.

"AUNT PETUNIA! UNCLE VERNON!" Harry yelled banging on their bed room door, it soon swinging open, revealing a very large man.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE!" Vernon Dursley yelled.

"We have to leave. The house is under attack." Harry said as he banged on his cousin's door.

"WHAT?" the fat man yelled.

Ron and Hermione where soon in the hall way, their wands out.

"How are we going to get them out of here?" Ron asked.

"I'll distract the death eaters, get them into the car and make them leave. Then apparent back to the Burrow." Harry replied.

"We're not leaving you!" Hermione said.

"And leave my relatives un protected. I mean it! GO!" Harry said.

"I'm not going any where!" Vernon yelled, his wife's face pale.

"I think it best we do," Petunia said, her hand holding something in her pocket.

"What?" Vernon said flabbergasted.

"Go!" Harry yelled but it was to late, the door was blasted open down stairs and Harry could hear the death eaters swarming into the house.

"IN!" Harry yelled, shoving his family and friends into his Aunt and Uncle's room and closing the door behind him, locking it. Hermione started setting the strongest locking charms she could cast, trying to buy them some time.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON!" Vernon Dursley yelled in out rage and fear.

"Well," Ron said in a voice that could of matched the twins when they where trying to be serious, "we are being attacked by the people who killed Harry's mum and dad. I suspect they probably after you lot."

"WHY YOU LITTLE FREAK!"Vernon yelled going to charge at Ron but Harry stepped in front of him.

"I wouldn't if I was you. We're going to get you out." Harry said, thinking out loud.

"And how do we do that Harry? If you haven't noticed the house is swarming with death eaters?" Ron asked.

"Well I thought I'd leave that to you and your brain." Harry replied.

Ron closed his eyes thinking, they shot open, dangerously.

"Alright I've got an idea Harry. What if we made a portkey?"

"Oh terrific Ron! Why didn't I think of that before! Make a portkey! Problem Ron, I don't know the spell and neither do you!" said Harry sarcastically, as trashing could be heard out side the door.

"We can't but Hermione can." Ron said.

"Me? But Ron I told you I haven't test the spell yet! It could go horribly wrong! We could end up in Voldemort's lair! Or in Japan!" Hermione said, Harry was confused.

"Listen Hermione you may be our only chance! I know you can do it!" Ron said.

"I'm gonna need time," Hermione said, taking a deep breath, her eyes filled with worry.

A crash was heard right out the door.

"Get to it!" Harry said as he added some of his own charms to keep the door strong, Harry noticed his Aunt was still fidgeting with something in her pocket.

"Aunt Petunia what do you have in there?" Harry asked, Petunia's eyes narrowed at Harry's then relaxed and almost looked sorry as she pulled out a wooden salad tosser.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Pet?"

"Mum?"

Petunia "Evans" Dursley moved the head of the wooden tosser and out slid a very old looking stick, a wand.

"What?"

"Move Harry I can protect this door." Petunia said as she raised her wand and then the door instead came crashing down, three black robed figures standing in the door way, at the same time all three casting the killing curse at Harry.

"DUCK!" Harry yelled loudly as the green jets of light flew over his head.

"RON!" Harry yelled a stream of light barley missing his friend and colliding with the wall. Harry's Uncle and cousin where not so lucky as the two remaining jets of lights hit Vernon and Dudley, both men dropping to the floor, dead.

"MY SON! DUDLEY! VERNON!" Petunia yelled with anger in her voice, it being turned onto the death eaters.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Petunia yelled a streak of green light hitting one of the death eaters.

"IT'S DONE!" Hermione yelled holding up a worn red high heeled shoe of Harry's Aunt.

Ron ran to Hermione as the other two death eaters advanced. Harry grabbed his Aunt's arm and pulled her towards his friends, forcing her hand on the shoe and with a tug of the navel they where gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	4. Aunt Petunia

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Sorry it's taken me so long! my internet is still weird so i donno when my next update will be! But please review! i need some postive feedback! i'm so stressed and i just like to know what you all are thinking!_

"Where the bloody hell are we!" Ron said as they all landed in a heap, Petunia Dursley was sobbing, her head in her hands.

Hermione's eyes where scanning the area as Ron helped her off the cold, muddy ground.

"Well I'd say we are in a forest." Hermione said stating the obvious.

"Very good Hermione, now how about what forest." Ron replied soon the both of them going off in a tirade of bickering.

Mean while Harry was attending to his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia are you all right?" Harry said, his mind still in shock, his Uncle and cousin dead, his Aunt had a wand, she killed a death eater and all he could ask was if she was all right.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry insisted.

"They're gone! My little boy! My husband!" Petunia cried.

Ron and Hermione stopped bickering as they heard Harry's Aunt yelling.

Hermione raised her wand and sent a stunning curse at the older woman, the forest once again silent.

"What you do that for?" Ron asked.

"Well we don't know where we are," Hermione said, "and until we do it best that we remain quite."

"Harry are you all right?" Hermione then asked.

"Yeah mate? And what's that bloody thing on your back? It looks wicked cool!" Ron said as Hermione smacked him on the head.

"I...well it's a long story. Something Dumbledore wanted me to get and I didn't have the heart to say no. It's a magical tattoo of a phoenix." Harry said absently.

"Bloody wicked!" Ron said, Hermione giving him an evil glare.

"What! Those things are bloody useful. It must have been warning us about the attack." Ron said, having heard his brother Bill talk a lot about magical tattoo's, for at one point the eldest Weasley brother had wanted one.

"How could a tattoo warn us?" Hermione asked.

"They're magical Hermione. Kind of like a familiar to always have with you." Ron replied, surprised to know something the 'great' Hermione did not know.

"It doesn't really matter," Harry replied, his head still filled with confusion.

"Would some one mind conjuring me a sweatshirt." Harry then asked, Hermione complied.

"Well where should we head to then?" Hermione asked.

"Let's see," Ron said sarcastically, "If we head left we hit trees, if we head right we hit trees. Pretty much any way we go we will hit trees."

"Very helpful Ronald." Hermione replied just as sarcastically.

"How about a point me spell?" Harry asked, the two other teens nodded. Harry casted the spell his wand pointing straight a head.

"Alright well Hermione would you levitate my aunt?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded and soon the little group was heading straight, North.

They walked for almost an hour until they started to see light, a clearing.

"What's that ahead?" Harry asked.

"I donno. Looks like a house." Ron replied, half right. It was a house but much bigger, a mansion really.

"I wonder who lives here?" Hermione asked.

Harry was gazing at the mansion, colored in almost gold. Even a terrace or two. And he could not but help feel drawn to it, like he belonged here and it wasn't just because of its size.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked, worried sketched on her face.

But Harry kept moving forward till he stood in front of the large marble looking doors and before he knew what he was doing he placed the point of his wand onto the knocker that was in the shape of a lions head and said, " Harry James Potter wishes entrance." And soon, after a moment the doors moved, providing the lot of them entrance into the mansion.

"Bloody Hell!" was all Ron was able to keep saying, over and over again as they walked into what one would consider the entrance room, Petunia Dursley hovering behind them when the door slammed shut and a soft pop was heard and the next thing Harry knew was he was laying on his back, an enthusiastic house elf, much like Dobby, jumping up and down, hugging his legs.

"Oh Missy is so happy! Master is finally home! Master has finally come home!" the self proclaimed Missy said.

Ron and Hermione had at the noise raised their wands ready for an attack but as the young looking house elf went barmy over Harry, Ron could not help but laugh as Hermione huffed indignantly.

"Um...hi!" Harry said slightly confused as the house elf finally let him up.

"Oh Master you is home! You is home!" Missy said again with great joy she started to sob happily.

"I is been waiting for this day for very long time. When I was but a baby house elf Master James and Lady Lily left with Master baby Harry. And I is taking care of the house waiting for masters to return but older masters died! And now Master is back! Master is home!"

"Um Missy right. Please can you just call me Harry?" Harry said as he saw Hermione grow angrier and angrier.

"Oh Master...Harry is just as great as his parents!" the house elf said hugging the young man again.

"Well," Harry said not sure what else to say, "it is good to be home."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Missy showed the trio to three different rooms and another room to lay the now sleeping Aunt Petunia. She then showed the trio around the large mansion that was even bigger on the inside then the out side, decorated in true Gryffindor colors, red and gold and different family portraits of past Potters hung through out the whole house, some animated some not.

"Missy go make great Harry Potter and friends lunch!" The house elf said with a pop and was gone, leaving the trio in the master bedroom, Harry's room where Hedwig already waited for them at their arrival.

"We should write to some one and let them know what happened and that we are okay." Hermione said, finding parchment and a quill in the large redwood desk in Harry's room.

"Well Harry it seems we have a home base then." Ron replied as Harry sat on 'his' bed with a deep sigh.

"Harry," Hermione said looking up from her writing, "you know what happened today was not your fault. What happened to your Uncle and cousin wad horrid but do not blame your self!"

"But it is my fault. They attacked while I was there! They where after me!" Harry replied.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron replied.

"Listen guys maybe you shouldn't join me. I'd never forgive myself if you two go hurt. Look what happens when you're around me! You two could have been killed!" Harry ranted.

"Harry James Potter! We are not leaving you! Even if we did Voldemort would still be after us!" Hermione said.

"She's right mate! My whole family fights against him. And Hermione is muggle born. We're safer if we stick together. Dumbledore told us so!" Ron said, Harry amazed at how much his friend has matured.

"We are in this for good or bad Harry. We're your friend." Hermione said.

"As am I," a voice said from the door way, Petunia Dursley.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry said, his friends looking at the woman oddly.

"Can we speak alone?" his aunt asked in a whisper.

Harry turned to his friends.

"Well," Hermione said. "I'll finish this letter in my room, Ron come help me." Hermione said, practically dragging the red headed boy out, the snowy owl following.

"Aunt Petunia about Uncle Vernon and Dudley I am," Harry began but his aunt raised her hand, stopping him.

"My sister and her husband where killed because of this mad man as well as my parents. Now my husband and son have been taken from me. Harry you have to understand I did go to Hogwarts, your mother two years under me. When I graduated Hogwarts my parents where killed by that mad man, the man who killed your parents. I swore then I was done with magic." Harry's aunt ranted as if she had held this is for to long, which she had.

"I told your mum, Lily that I was done with it. And that if she left Hogwarts she could live with me and we could have a normal, muggle life, like when we where younger. But she wouldn't. She didn't see it like I did. She saw it as a reason to fight, and maybe she was right but it got her killed. I know you don't like me Harry but I have always loved you, even if I never showed it. I was afraid of you. afraid of loosing you like I lost my parents and like my sister. But I see after all of this I have lost you Harry and...well what I am trying to say is I am sorry."

"I can't promise I understand Aunt Petunia, not fully. And I don't think I could ever fully forgive you. But I can move on. I am sorry though, I'm sorry you had to loose your son and your husband. And I'm sorry you had to take a life." Harry replied.

"I never thought I was capable of killing. I'm surprised that I have yet to be arrested." Petunia replied.

This place has all kinds of wards on it, at least that's what the house elf, Missy says. Any how no one will be arresting you." Harry replied.

"You know you are just like you Mum and Dad Harry. Yes I knew your father, James Potter. And yes you do look a lot like him but you have Lily's eyes. But you also have her heart Harry." Petunia said, walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry but I am tired."

"Good night Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"Good night, Harry." Petunia said leaving Harry alone, in silence. The boy-who-lived, falling fast asleep.

_PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK!_


	5. Of Weddings and Doves

_Disclaimer- i_ _own nothing_

**_a/n: SRY! SRY! I know you all wanna stone me! I've just been super busy! i wrote this last night and today! i'll try and update asap! I HAVE NOT LEFT any of my stories! I had a friend from Cali come for x-mas and was pre-occupied! If i read all of Oedipus Rex by Sophocles tonight u may even get another update!_**

"Master! Master time to wake!" Missy said as she pulled the covers off of Harry, her voice filled with happiness.

"Hmmhm" Harry mumbled.

"Master Harry!" Missy said, "Yours friends are awake! You must eat! Up!" Missy said, yet Harry did not move.

"You is leaving Missy no choice!" the house elf said, snapping her fingers a bucket of ice cold water hovered above Harry's head. With another snap the bucket of water fell right onto Harry's head causing the young man to jump up, his hair soaking wet, covering his eyes.

"Missy is sorry Master Harry, but Master needs to wake." Missy said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Thank you Missy and please do call me Harry, just Harry." Harry said to the very friendly house elf.

"Missy is loving mas...Harry!" the house elf corrected herself at the serious look of her master.

"Okay I'll be right down then. Just a fast shower and all. Oh and Missy is my Aunt awake?" Harry asked.

"Harry's Aunt is very much awake. As is your friends." Missy said, Harry nodded and got up and went into his private bathroom where he cleaned himself up and after rummaging through his trunk found a decent pair of muggle pants with a shirt a few sizes to big for himself. After he headed down to the kitchen with little detour to find Ron, Hermione and his Aunt sitting at a small wooden table quietly, Ron sending evil Weasley glares at Aunt Petunia. Harry walked in ignoring this fact.

"Have we heard back from the order at all?" Harry asked, taking a seat, Missy hurrying out with trays and trays of food.

Hermione jumped in with an answer, "I received a letter back from Mr. Weasley, Harry. He is glad to hear we are alright and wish his sympathies to Mrs. Dursley. As well as wishes to know when we will return or when they may come and pick us up. In my letter I told them we just found a safe place to stay. I didn't know if you want them knowing about this?" Hermione stated.

"We will tell all the Weasleys along with Moody, Remus, and Professor McGonagall for now." Harry said as he ate a piece of toast.

"Yes well we all need to get going to the Burrow," Hermione said, "the wedding is in two days."

"Yeah and we lot are in the party!" Ron said.

"What!" Hermione and Harry said at once.

"I forgot to tell you? Sorry mates. Yeah Bill wanted you guys in. Harry you're a groomsman and Hermione your in the brides party." Ron said.

"We don't have any cloths?" Hermione said.

"Mum bought them. She'll tailor them when we get to the burrow. We can go after breakfast." Ron said.

"And my Aunt?" Harry ask indicating Petunia.

"Oh yes well Mrs. Dursley you've been invited to my brothers wedding and to stay at the burrow with us." Ron said, having received a letter from his mother.

"I would not want to impose." Petunia said.

Ron was about to reply when Hermione elbowed him.

"It's no problem Mrs. Dursley." Ron said though what he wanted to add was, "You can sleep in the broom shed."

"You is leaving already?" Missy said, her eyes watery.

"We will be back. You can come along if you'd like?" Harry replied.

"Missy help!" the house elf said brightly.

Soon after they finished eating the trio packed a few things for the next few days while Missy found cloths for Harry's Aunt. After talking with Missy the house elf agreed to pop the lot of them over to the burrow, where they all found them selves not a moment later.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"MUM!" Ron hollered as the walked into the Burrow. "MUM! WE'RE HOME!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled running and snatching her son in a strong, bone crushing hug.

"Mum I can't breath!" Ron choked out. Mrs. Weasley let him go only to hug Hermione and Harry just as tight.

"We were so worried! The attack on the muggles and you all missing! Thank Godric you'll alright!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley this is my Aunt Petunia and our friend the house elf Missy. Aunt Petunia, Missy this is Mrs. Weasley.

The red head looked at Harry's Aunt with a small smile on her lips, "I am so sorry about your son and husband. Come you look like you can use a cup of tea."

Missy tugged on Harry's shirt.

"Mrs. Weasley why don't you let Missy help." Harry said.

"Alright then, Oh and children all the boys and Ginny are out side still setting up." Mrs. Weasley said, leading Petunia to the kitchen.

The trio made it to the back yard that looked like a piece of heaven. White chairs lined the back yard, white tents, pink flowers, and orchards.

"Amazing!" Hermione said looking at what could only be described as a wonderland.

"Oy Fred look it's Ronniekins and Potty! And the Lovely Granger!" George said.

"Hey guys! Don't mind the twins they are just happy to see you lot alive!" Charlie Weasley said walking over.

"Yes these two where ready to ride in on Dragons to save you lot from the death eaters." Bill said joining them.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny yelled walking up to the trio.

"Um hi Ginny!" Harry said, Fred and George smirking.

"Are you alright? Hermione? Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Fine Gin!" Harry replied.

"Good!" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling the older girl away.

"Don't mind her Harry. She's just a little upset." Charlie said which was an understatement.

"Harry my boy!" Mr. Weasley said walking over with a smile on his face.

"How are you boys doing?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Just fine Da." Ron replied.

"And your Aunt, Harry?"

"Fine sir. Inside with Mrs. Weasley."

"Good, good. Ronald why don't you help the twins set up some more of the tables while Harry and I have a bit of a chat." Mr. Weasley said giving his son a hard look. Ron after getting a nod from Harry left with the twins. Bill and Charlie and to Harry's surprise Percy finished decorating surrounding trees.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked questioning.

"Well Harry I thought it might be prudent for us to meet before we hold an Order meeting." Mr. Weasley said, Harry knowing he was correct.

" When in the meeting going to be?" Harry asked.

"Well you are the leader Harry. But for the first meeting I thought it best the end of the first week of August." Mr. Weasley said.

"That works." Harry agreed.

"Now Harry I understand that even if Hogwarts re-opens You, nor Ron or Hermione will be attending. I also understand Dumbledore entrusted you with some project, what ever it is it got him killed. I know that in your absence I will be left to run the order and I just want you to know Harry I am putting my faith in you. I will run the Order as best I can, and I just ask Merlin to keep Ron, Hermione and yourself safe."

"I...Mr. Weasley I don't know what to say. Thank you for that. I don't know what I'm doing. And I thank you for having faith in me." Harry said.

"One more thing Harry and I beg you never to let either my wife or my daughter hear this for then we'd both be in more trouble then I think either of us could handle. Harry I know you love my daughter,"

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry tried to interrupt, but the older man would have none of it.

"Listen Harry I'm speaking to you as a father. I know your in love with my daughter and I know my daughter is in love with you. And I highly doubt that it is just puppy love other wise I would not be having this converstion with you. Now listen carefully Harry I will tell you a secreat about Weasley women. When they set their hearts to something nothing at all will stop them. I can't promise that my boys wont hurt you Harry," Mr Weasley said with something of a twinkle in his eye, "but I can promise that something bad will happen if you don't listen to your heart."

"Mr. Weasley I do love your daughter and it is my heart that is telling me to keep her away. It's the only way she'll be safe." Harry said, he really did believe this.

"It pains me to say this Harry. But I know my daughter. I know she'd rather be in danger then be safe. It's in her genes Harry, it's a part of her. Don't ask her to stay away because in the end she wont." Mr. Weasley finished, patting Harry on the back and walking away, leaving Harry alone in his thoughts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"UP! UP!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, it was the day of the wedding of her eldest son. All the boys woke up with hangovers from the night before, it had been one wild night.

"I left a potion for you Bill on the table. The rest of you will have to deal." Mrs. Weasley said, not wanting Bill to suffer to much on his wedding day but had no qualms with making her other son's suffer, including Harry.

"I'm going out into the bridal tent. Now get ready!" Mrs. Weasley said, the boys listened to hear leaving the house.

"My head," Ron moaned.

"I'm getting married!" Bill said, his eyes wide, light he was a deer caught in head lights.

"Oh come on Bill!" Charlie said, "she's perfect for yah!"

Harry would of agreed if his head wasn't still spinning, "_Note to self,"_ Harry said mentally, "_no more drinking, EVER!"_

But it was true that Fleur and Bill did seem like a perfect couple. Even with the new scars that covered Bill's face the couple was very much in love.

"She's an angel! Look at me! No this isn't right!" Bill started to rant.

Fred and George both got evil looks in their eyes.

"Oy Bill if you don't marry her Mum might actually kill you." Fred said, George agreeing.

"Ay! And if she doesn't little Gin-gin might!" George said.

Percy walked in with a tray of tea, he really was trying to make up with the family.

"Mum left me in charge! Now come on you lot let's get ready for Bill's wedding."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The music started, rows and rows of white chairs lines both sides of the isle, each chair filled. One side filled with the Weasley Clan, relatives Harry had not even meant, Bill's friends, Order members and Hogwarts professors. The other side contained all of Fleur's family, friends from her school and Victor Krum.

Bill stood at the alter, Aberforth Dumbledore stood next to him, he would be preforming the ceremony. The rest of the Weasley brothers and Harry ended up leading a female from the bridal party down the isle. Charlie, Bill's best man would lead Gabrielle who was 11 and her sister's maid of honor down the isle. Percy, Fred and George would lead down three of Fleur's friends, Ron would lead Hermione and Harry ended up leading Ginny.

Harry and Ginny where the first out when the music started.

"This is nice," Harry commented and magical camera's went off, taking their pictures as the continued down.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Ginny whispered, though her face remained with a smile.

"Ginny, I." but he got cut off as the came to the alter and separated, Harry going near Bill, Ginny on the brides side.

Soon Fleur was coming down the isle with a man Harry presumed was her father, the ceremony began.

"Do you William Weasley take Fleur Delacour to be your wife. To love and to hold through the good and the bad. For richer or poorer, for sickness or health. Do you promise to honor her in away only a husband should?" Aberforth asked as Bill placed a gold ring on his love's finger.

"I do."

"And do you Fleur Delacour take William Weasley to be your husband. To love and to hold through the good and the bad. For richer or poorer, for sickness or health. Do you promise to honor him in away only a wife should?"

"Merci"

Faintly Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley crying.

"With the powers invested in me by both the magical and muggle community I pronounce you both husband and wife. Mr. Weasley you may kiss Mrs. Weasley."

And the crowed went wild, and with a boom (twins) a flock of white doves flew around the new husband and wife.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The reception went lovely. Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Delacour and Missy had out done themselves, making a feast fit for an army, or the Weasley twins. Charlie's speech had a mixture of love, humor and happiness for his brother and new sister in law. Soon the couple started to mingle and dance, this is when Harry walked up to them.

"Congratulations!" Harry said, Fleur hugged him.

"Thank you 'Arry!"

"Well I just wanted to give this to the two of you." Harry said handing Bill and envolpe. With confusion Bill looked at Harry as he opened the envelope.

"Ron told me that the two of you where not going to take a honey moon and I just thought you should." Harry blurted out.

"This is to much!" Bill said, showing it to Fleur who agreed with her husband.

"No, no it isn't. Your family showed me what a real family is Bill. You guys welcomed me in hardly even knowing me. I just want to say thanks. It's gift from a friend." Harry said strongly, he wasn't taking this back.

"No," Bill said, "it's a gift from a brother." The oldest Weasley gave Harry a manly hug as Fleur planted several kisses on his cheeks.

"You leave the second week of August after the meeting." Harry said.

"Thank you 'Arry!" Fleur said one more time before the couple continued to mingle.

"What you give them?" a young girl asked walking over who Harry knew to be Fleur's sister Gabrielle.

"A trip to Spain for a couple of days." Harry replied. "How are you."

"Very good 'Arry. Fleur 'as been 'elping me with my English." Gabrielle said.

"Do you start school soon."

"Ay, in September."

"Good luck."

"Thank you 'Arry."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Night came and the party continued, Fred and George where once again pissed, dancing on one of the tables while Mrs. Weasley yelled herself red.

Harry sat under a tree near by, just taking it all in, not wanting to forget any of this. He didn't know where this all way going to take him.

"Harry do you mind if I sit?" Hermione asked.

"Course not." Harry replied as his best friend took a seat next to him.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine! Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Last time I saw him he was with Charlie." Hermione replied..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Gin!" Ron yelled interrupting his sister as she was talking with Victor Krum.

"Sorry I just need to speak with my sister, alone if you don't mine?" Ron said to Krum.

Krum nodded silently and walked off.

"What was that for you great big prat!" Ginny said, her eyes containing a dangerous glint.

"I just wanted to give you some brotherly advice." Ron said.

"Alright out with it!" Ginny said.

"It's about Harry."

"If you are going to tell me to give up save your breath!" Ginny said.

"No! Listen I've been mates with Harry since we both started Hogwarts. Harry isn't some one who is open with his feelings. Blimey Ginny he's afraid of you getting hurt. But I know that you love him Gin and I know he loves you and if Harry and you let Voldemort get in the middle you loose. Just don't give up." Ron said.

Ginny stared at her brother, when did he stop having "the emotional range of a teaspoon"

"Don't worry Ron I have no intentions of letting him off the hook."

"Good. But um let's not mention this to any one. Might ruin my reputation." Ron said with a grin as Ginny walked away and asked Krum for a dance.

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW I HAVEN'T LOST MY READERS!_**


	6. Decisions

_Disclaimer- I own nothing!_

_Life has been sucky! Kinda lost my muse but i think i found her!_

A week went by at the Burrow, Harry could never remember seeing the Burrow so alive. All the Weasley siblings stayed around, quidtich games where played as well a pranks. Harry briefly remembered thinking how he'd like to build a family like this, of his own.

The Order meeting came quicker then Harry thought. He spent many of his nights sitting awake with Hermione and even Ron planning out what he would say and how he was going to handle this. Harry knew his friends supported him, but that didn't mean every one in the Order would.

The day of the meeting the Weasley Clan plus Harry and Hermione and the newest Weasley, Fleur floo-ed to Number 12 Grimmald Place and where greeted by Remus Lupin, Tonks and Mad Eye Moody.

"Wothcer Harry!" Tonks said helping Harry up as he tumbled out of the fire place.

"Hello Tonks, Remus, Moody." Harry said as others started to pop out of the fire place.

"When will the meeting start?" Harry asked, his question directed towards Moody who had been running the Order since Dumbledore's demise.

"Members should be arriving soon. Let's go set up." Moody said clanking towards the meeting room where a large circle table sat, all the chairs a sleek dark wood except three of them. One stood the taller then all the others though still the same wood, the other two just a tad shorter.

"The tallest is for you Potter! Arthur and Ms. Weasley the two remaining chairs are for you." Moody barked, every one taking seats. McGonagall walked in, Luna and Neville walking behind her.

"Good morning." the elderly Professor said as others started to descend into the room, many staring at Harry very oddly.

Harry leaned over Ginny to Hermione and whispered, "Did you contact the others?"

"Yes. They are waiting just outside. We will call them in as soon as your ready." Hermione answered back.

The big oak doors slammed closed, it was Mundungus Fletcher who stood first, slightly intoxicated.

"Oy Potter! Watch yah doing in Mad Eye's seat!"

"Shut your trap Fletcher! And listen up! All of you!" Mad Eye said, his crazy eye staring them all down.

"I have to agree with Mundungus Sir! What is this about?" Kingsley asked.

"If you will all shut your trap and let the boy talk you'll find out!" Mad eye said, sitting down. All eyes, about 40 people looked over to Harry who gulped.

"Alright then! Welcome every one. Um I'm sure you all know me but for those who don't I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Every one looked at Harry as if he had indeed lost his mind.

"Okay I guess I need to get to the point. Simply Professor Dumbledore upon his death left me as leader of the Order." Harry said, half the room was in an up roar.

"This is insane!"

"HE IS A CHILD!"

"He who must not be named has won!"

"This isn't real! He just turned of age!"

"He has no experience!"

"WE ARE DOOMED! DOOMED!"

That last part being added by the Weasley twins, joking of course.

"Please!" Harry said trying to make it through the many voices but his own being lost among the others.

"QUITE!" an angry red head said, standing up, banging her fist on the table.

"Ms. Weasley!" a man said.

"Oh be quite! You lot trusted Professor Dumbledore! He left Harry in charge because he knew Harry would do what is right. He left my father to stand behind him just incase and myself if need be! So you will be quite and support him! Or you will leave! We can't fight Voldemort if we are fighting among our selves." Ginny said, the famous Weasley temper coming through.

The room fell quite, speechless.

"Um yes well as I was saying," Harry said seizing his chance, "I'm the Order's new head. Mr. Weasley is my second in command as is Ginny Weasley. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna," Harry said pointing to them "are my lieutenants according to Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione and I have a mission to handle that I apologize I can not tell you. But it is important, it will help us in defeating Voldemort. I know I am young but I won't fail you! To fail you would be to fail myself! Voldemort's reign must end once and for all. And with your support I know we can do!" finished Harry. Nothing more to say but hope he had been convincing.

Ginny stood up, "We will take a vote. All who stand by Harry say ay!"

The room sat silent for several minutes till a man who Harry noticed right away as Amos Diggory stood up.

"My son was killed by Voldemort! Harry Potter brought him back to me. I don't doubt him and you have my support as well as my wife's." Mr. Diggory said, re- seating himself.

Others began to stand and voice their approval, after 15 minutes most of the room was agreement, they would follow Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley.

"Alright then where shall we start?" Harry asked, his question towards Moody.

"First order of business then. My friends and vital parts to the Order I've been told have to bee agreed on by every one so they may officially join. So those all in favor of allowing Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood in joining say ay!" Harry said, it being passed quickly.

"Moving on then to how to protect Hogwarts. Minerva would be better suited." Moody said as Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Hogwarts has been a symbol to the wizarding world for a very long time. It has been a place of refuge and safety for many. Voldemort had feared entering the school because of Albus. I fear with him gone and one of our own having betrayed us that Voldemort may try to seek entrance into the school. If he was to take it over it would be the end." McGonagall said, teary eyed.

Remus rose, "I ask to be placed in charge of security along with Alastor Moody and Tonks."

Harry nodded, "Plans?"

"Tonks will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I know the secret passages and parts of Hogwarts that others don't. Moody's eye and knowledge of fighting the Dark Arts will be helpful." Remus said formally.

"I agree. But I also want others at the school. Look outs, if there is any sign of trouble I want to be contacted right away." Harry said, Remus nodding and taking his seat.

"Now I want to address something before I allow Mr. Weasley to take over this meeting. As you all know the reason Professor Dumbledore is gone is because of Snape! He betrayed us all, he betrayed Dumbledore. I wont lie to you. When I find him and Draco Malfoy I will make sure they know what they have done! But my point is I will not take betray lightly. From this day on know that if you betray this Order, my family then there is nothing not even Voldemort himself who will stop me from hunting you down." Harry said not sure where his anger came from, but knowing as did every one else in the room that it was indeed true.

"Now I'll turn this over to Mr. Weasley. Will Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and Ginny come to the kitchen with me." Harry said walking out of the room, his friends following, Mr. Weasley's voice following them.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"Fine Ron. Thanks for backing me up guys and sorry I got a little carried away." Harry said.

"No worries mate." Neville said.

"We all feel the same way Harry." Ron said, Hermione smacking him.

"What! You know you are!" Ron said.

"So why'd you call us out Harry?" Fred asked.

"I have jobs for all of you, ones I don't want all the adults knowing." Harry said, his friends listining.

"I'm starting a sub order, kinda like the DA. You and I both know that I'll never be able to bring in all the people I need, not with their full consent. And there are some Order secrets that I'm gonna want to keep from some of the people at school." Harry said.

"What do you need Harry?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Fred and George I need your business to grow. I know you've only been set up for a year but I need you to open another store." Harry said.

"Where?" George asked.

"Hogsmead. Maybe buy out Honey Dukes, I'll pay what ever the cost is." Harry said.

"Oh Forge I think our secret business partner is doing it again." George said.

"I agree oh brother of mine. Now Harry my' boy! We'll buy out Honey Dukes! And set up another shop but we will due it with out own capital. But I am presuming this is for a reason." Fred said.

"I need you guys close to Hogwarts just in case as well as I need to know that secret entrance is protected. As well as think of all the havoc you could cause if the ministry tries to but into Hogwarts." Harry said.

"I think we taught Harry to well." George commented.

"Ron and Hermione you know what we are doing. Luna and Ginny you'll be my eyes and ears at Hogwarts and Neville I need you to join the ministry." Harry said.

"No!" Ginny said.

"This isn't up for argument Gin." Harry said.

"NOT UP FOR ARGUMENT! You listen here Harry Potter I am coming with you! I am not being left be hind! If Hermione and my brother can go I as sure as hell can to! You don't want me as an enemy Harry! I'll fight! Either way I'll fight! I gave you a choice! Answer now! So I can make my next move if need be!" Ginny said, her eyes shining bright with anger.

Harry looked to Ron and his brothers for help but all they offered was, "You better do as she says mate."

Harry took a deep breath and looked into Ginny's eyes. It was harder then facing Voldemort, really and truly it was.

"Ginny..."

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	7. Deadly plan

_Disclaimer- I own nothing!_

_A/N- okay no killing me please! I'm so sry for the wait! I know i never make you all wait this long! and i promise to try and update more! Stuiped school/ senior year! I hate being busy! But good news! Three teeth being pulled soon so that should give me time to write! Okay please review! And i will be updating haunted past asap as well!_

"Ginny I'm sorry but you can't come! I won't put you in danger! I just wont!" Harry said, watching fearful as Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Alright," she said deadly calm.

"Alright." Harry repeated.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Ginny replied heatedly, storming out of the room.

"Ohhh Potter you better watch your step." Fred said.

"Ay! I haven't seen her this mad since...since well never." George replied.

"But rightfully so O' Brother of mine." Fred said.

"Ay! Potter you prat! I'd watch what you eat!"

"Or where you sleep!"

"Or what you wear!"

"Alright you two shut it!" Ron said to his brothers.

"Harry you've been quite stupid" Luna said in her dreamy fashion.

Harry looked at all his friends, _he had to let Ginny go! He had to! Why couldn't any one understand that!_ Trying to ignore the ache in his heart he pushed on! Damn it he had to!

"Back to business." Harry said trying to ignore the look his friends where giving him.

"We are going to call this sub unit the D.A I think, Dumbledore's Army! I think it fits. Fred, George you have your orders! Luna I want you and Gin...Ginny to keep your eyes open at Hogwarts. Find out those we can trust. Neville I know you have one more year left at Hogwarts but I also know your Grandmum has connections. I need you to work your way into the ministry! I need your eyes and ears!" Harry said.

"I'm in!" Neville said, no hint of the shy boy from first year visible.

"I as well." Luna replied.

"We're in." The twins replied together.

"Good! Alright I'll stay in touch! We will talk soon!" Harry said.

"Where are you going to?" Neville asked.

"I'm setting up another headquarters. MISSY!" Harry said, the house elf popping out of no where.

"Yes Harry sir!" the house elf said.

"Will you pop me back home. Ron, Hermione you two can stick around. When your ready to come back just call Missy!" Harry said as the elf snapped her fingers, the two figures disappearing back to the mansion.

"Is Harry Potter Sir needing anything?" Missy asked.

"No thanks Missy. I think I'm just going to go upstairs. Tell every one I'll speak to them in the morning." Harry said, leaving Missy and trekking up to the master bed room. Slipping his shoes off Harry collapsed onto his bed and let out a deep sigh.

"The Bloody life of Harry Potter!" he said as his eyes slid shut for a fit ful sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The group Harry had just left stood around the kitchen, Ron was the first to talk.

"Harry has really screwed this one up huh?" Ron said.

"I'd have to agree oh brother of mine!" Fred replied.

"Well what are we going to do? I mean if we sit a side we wont have to worry about Voldemort killing Harry cause Ginny will!" George said.

"I think we should stay out of this." Hermione said carefully.

"And why is that?" Ron asked.

"Harry needs to learn for himself Ronald! But if we are going to do anything I want to be involved. Even if it's just to make sure neither Harry or Ginny kill any of you." Hermione said.

"So is there a plan?" Neville asked.

"For now we just keep Ginny from killing Harry, I think." Luna suggested.

"Yes I think that would be prudent." Hermione replied.

"So after that what's the plan?" Neville asked a wicked grin spreading across the twins face's.

"We got it!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny stormed out of the kitchen, to the fire place and with a toss of floo powder was spinning her way home. Arriving in the Burrow fire place, Ginny was greeted by Harry's Aunt Petunia.

"Hello," Aunt Petunia said politely, she was waiting for her nephew to come back and take her to the manor.

Ginny looked at her and resisted the urge to bark out a reply. Instead she just looked at the woman coldly and headed toward her room not able to resist herself from stomping and slamming her door shut.

Unable to stop herself Ginny yelled out, "DAMN YOU POTTER!"

A soft knock on her door stopped Ginny from continuing.

"Who is it?" Ginny said in a low harsh whisper.

"Um... Ginny it's me, Mrs. Dursley. Are you alright?"

"_No of course not you evil woman! The boy I'm in love in is nothing but a prat! And I blame it on you!" _Ginny thought but instead said, "I'm fine!"

The door opened, Petunia walked in and could see the red headed girl was very upset, Petunia knew a thing or two of dealing with an angry redhead.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" Petunia said, Ginny staring at her intently.

"It's something my sister Lily once said to me about her husband James. When she was younger she absolutely hated James Potter who was infatuated with her like you would not believe. But he changed as did she. When our parents where killed by death eaters Lily became so cold, so different from the warm passionate person she was. And it was James Potter who brought her back. I know I am a horrible aunt, a horrible guardian and there is nothing I can do to change that. But I can tell you this. Don't give up on him. He has so much of Lily in him it's scary. You just need to break that shell." Petunia finished, leaving the room.

Ginny started at the door the older woman had just left. With a quick movement she locked the muggle lock on her door, and crawled into her bed. Oh she'd win Harry back, if it was the last bloody thing she did.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Tumbling out of bed Harry took a shower and headed to the kitchen where Ron and Hermione where already eating as Missy supplied more pancakes around the table.

"Morning Harry!" both of his friends said.

"Morning guys." Harry replied groggy, sitting down and taking a sip of the freshly brewed tea that Missy gave.

"So what do we have planned for the day?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of toast.

"We go over the Horcruxs. Possible places they can be. Then a study plan, taining. We can't go out and face Voldemort with what we know! We need to train! Maybe get Moody to help us along with Lupin and Tonks. We need to become the best of the best so we can do what we need to do." Harry said, his friends nodding.

"So lets start."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"HARRY!" Petunia Dursley yelled out to her nephew and his friends, calling them inside for lunch. The three teenagers came in tired.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, his Aunt pointed to an owl who had a letter in it's beak. Harry carefully took the letter and rolled it open.

_Harry, _

Hey Mate! I've talked to Gran and good news. She said that I should take her spot on the Wizengamot and I think I will. It will be a good spot for me to get information. Tell me if this is good.

Your Friend

Neville

Harry finished reading and after telling Ron and Hermione, Harry scribble back a reply that it would work perfectly, and to Harry secretly better then he thought, though he did warn Neville to be careful. The Ministry was still filled with corruption.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny spent the next day writing letters among letters to her mates and those she could trust. Asking about 10 Hogwarts students to the Burrow a week before school started. Ginny had a plan, a plan to get Harry back and if nothing else help stop Voldemort.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"No Potter! The movement is all wrong! Try again! Remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled as he started teaching Harry, Ron and Hermione more and more not only complicated spells but more dangerous as well.

"Alright better! Now do it again!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Deep in a dark forest sat a small cottage that would be blind to the visible eye, to all but one woman who could see the cottage where two people slept in deep dark slumber.

"Soon my children you will wake and help the one of light. Soon!"

_Alright i'm just warming up! Welcome to ideas! PLEASE REVIEW_


	8. Let's do it!

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Okay the muse is kinda back so expect another update soon! Maybe it has something with my wisdom teeth missing? Yes fans i just had them pulled and evil evil pain! any way enjoy!_

"GINNY!" Molly Weasley yelled at noon on August 23rd as the floo turned on.

"Coming Mum!" Ginny said, running down stairs in a pair of muggle pants and a cannons t-shirt, her red hair tied back in a loose bun.

"I made you some sandwiches dear, I left them in the kitchen. Now your sure you'll be okay? I'll just be in the market for a little bit."

"No worries Mum. I'm just having some chums over. Thanks!" Ginny said, practically shoving Mrs. Weasley out the door as the first of her friends came through, Colin Creevey, followed by his brother Dennis.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said, giving both Gryffindor boys friendly hugs.

"Hey Gin!" Colin said, "So what's this about?"

"I'll get to it as soon as every one else arrives," Ginny replied as the flames roared to life and out stepped Blaise Zabini, 7th year Slytherin.

"What he's doing here!" Colin asked.

"Colin, Dennis, Blaise is a friend of mine and I expect you to treat him as such," Ginny said, welcoming the Slytherin the same way she had the other two boys, Blaise stayed stiff in her arms.

"Will you ever loosen up?" Ginny asked, Blaise gave a short smile.

"Maybe one day Ginerva," Blaise responded as Ginny swatted him.

"I told you not to call me that!" Ginny said as Seamus Finnegen stepped out who stared at the Slytherin wearily, followed by Victoria Frobisher a 6th year Gryffindor, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and the Patil twins, soon the 11 of them where all sitting around the Burrow's living room, eating the sandwiches that Mrs. Weasley had left for them.

"Alright Gin so not that this isn't great or anything but what the bloody hell are we doing here?" Seamus asked, speaking for every one.

"Alright, calm down," Ginny said calmly, "and I'll get right to the point then. Simply I have called you all here because I trust you. You ten have been a good friends to me since I've been in Hogwarts. Now I'll tell you I am planning of going up against Voldemort so before I go further there is the floo," Ginny said pointing towards the fireplace, "if your not willing to help because of fear or any other reason feel free to leave now, no feelings hurt alright. But if you stay your in."

No one moved and Ginny had a small smile.

"So," Blaise said, "what are you on about, going against the Dark Lord is suicide. Shouldn't you leave this to Potter."

Every one else there besides Ginny and Daphne seemed ready to attack Blaise.

"Harry," Ginny said, "has his own business to attend to as do I. We had a disagreement on how this should be ran so lets just say I've taken a freelancing approach," Ginny replied.

"Listen guys, I know many of you aren't friends, and may distrust each other so I have drawn this up," Ginny said pulling out a piece of parchment.

"It's a magical binding contract. You sign it and know that if you betray any of us in any way there will be dire consequences." Ginny said threatening.

"Like the one Hermione drew up in fifth year?" Colin asked.

"Yes," Ginny said going through what this meant.

"Read it aloud," Victoria asked.

Ginny nodded and read,

_I hereby promise to remain loyal to one Ginny Weasley and all those she entrust upon the threat of lose of my magic_.

Ginny finished, though the sentence was simple the time and money she had put into the drawing of this contract had not been small.

"I've already signed. So whose next?" Ginny asked, holding up a quill.

"I think that I will," Susan Bones said stepping up and taking the quill she signed her name.

"Well is Susan can I think I can as well," Hannah Abbott said.

Colin and his brother went next followed by Seamus and Victoria.

"Well if you Gryffindors and Huffelpuffs can do it so can I," Daphne Greengrass said, followed by a silent Blaise and the Patil twins.

"Alright then lets get down to business," Ginny said, every one nodded in agreement.

"Lets see now, we head back to school in a week. I have a simple plan, we build an army."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat at the kitchen table with Ron, and his Aunt in silence eating breakfast and waiting for Moody, Arthur Weasley and Lupin to turn up to go over several things, some pertaining to the Order. Mean while Harry was going over the written list Hermione had come up with for the Horcruxes.

Known Horcruxes- Location

Marvolo Gaunt's ring _Hogwarts _

Diary Destroyed

Salazar Slytherin's Locket Unknown

Helga Huffelpuff's goblet Unkown

Possible Horcruxes-

Nagina

Something belonging to

Godric Gryffindor

Rowena Ravenclaw

Now Harry knew they where missing one horcrux, he believed for only one would be of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's leaving the last to be unknown.

"Harry, earth to Harry," Ron said, waiving his hand in front of his friends face.

"Uh yeah?" Harry said.

"Hermione thinks she's found something in the library about how to destroy the horcruxes," Ron said, both boys tore out of the kitchen and up into the Potter library.

"Hey Hermione," both boys said, sitting next to her as she held open the large book looking tome.

"Well what did you find?" Harry asked.

"I'll read it," Hermione said,

"..._the only way to destroy the horcrux is by use of following your heart..."_

"And?" Ron said.

"That's it," Hermione said.

"Follow your heart," Harry said.

"Well that's simple but then why did the ring destroy Dumbledore's hand?" Ron asked.

"Because he didn't destroy it, but this isn't simple. Following your heart? What if my heart said give the blasted thing to Voldy! That wouldn't be helpful!" Harry said.

"Alright mate calm down! We will figure this out. But I think I just heard my dad, they must of just arrived." Ron said, Harry nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"An army!" Padma said.

"Are you crazy Ginny?" Hannah asked!

"This is insane!" Seamus said.

"I like the idea," Blaise said.

"Alright calm down!" Ginny said, every one fell silent.

"Listen you all know there is a secret Order that already opposes Voldemort as well as you know that Harry Potter is forming to fight Voldemort and the death eaters but they are not enough. The secret Order is old and out dated, and Harry and his friends are neither strong enough or have the time to build what they need, but we do. We can join the students together, have a working, efficient army and when the time comes we can fight Voldemort, defend our families and friends. I know we're just students but it's time for use to grow up. I trust all of you and I think together we can make an army that could fight, fight and win," Ginny finished.

"Well," Daphne said, "I'm in."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Are you sure you'll be okay Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked early in the morning on September 1st.

"I'll be fine Harry. I'm taking over muggle studies at Hogwarts. Now you just remain safe alright. I know I'm a horrible guardian but please just be safe."

"As safe as I can," Harry said, waiving good bye as Missy took her to Hogwarts.

"Alright are we packed?" Harry asked to Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah mate, three back packs, each filled with two changes of cloths, bed material, food, money, both muggle and magical, maps, books, your invisible cloak, and parchment. I think that's it," Ron said.

"Alright then, lets get our broom and cloaks and then I guess we go." Harry said.

"We're heading towards London first," Hermione said looking at a map, "to the orphanage where Riddle grew up."

"What do you think we'll find there?" Ron asked.

"Well one of the horcruxes, I believe Hufflepuff's goblet." Hermione replied, writing something down in a muggle notebook.

"Ready guys?" Harry asked.

"Let's go kick Voldie's arse!"

"Language Ronald! But I agree! Let's do it!" Hermione said strongly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mr. Longbottom! Nice to meet you! I'm Griselda Marchbanks and was a good friend of your grandmum's. Welcome aboard young lad. Will you be sitting with us today's case?"

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Yes I am, it's my job now isn't it."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey Luna!" Ginny said sitting on the train with her friend.

Luna looked at her friend and with no change of her dreamy expression said, "My loyalty is to the fight against Voldemort. It be nice to help you to Ginny."

"How'd you..." Ginny started to say but shook her head, "I'd like that Luna."

The blonde girl smile, "So would I."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the first years where sorted and the feast consumed Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome students new and old to another year of school. First please welcome returning Professor Slughorn who will be continuing with his position as Professor of potions. Next please welcome Professor Dursley who has taken the muggle teaching position. Professor Aberforth Dumbledore who is taking over transfiguration and has asked you'd please call him Professor Aberforth. And last Professor Tonks who will be taking the position of defense against the dark arts, assisted by former teachers, Professor Lupin and Professor Moody," McGonagall paused, taking a deep breath.

"Last year our school, we have suffered a great lost. A dear friend, teacher and mentor was taken from us in the worst of times. Lord Voldemort still reigns and it will be left upon us to fight the evil and darkness that is trying to consume us. But as a wise man once said, 'All that it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing!' so I ask you to honor Albus Dumbledore and fight against the darkness that has started to invade! Now finish up, class start tomorrow." McGonagall said, sitting down.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Professor McGonagall, _

For obvious reasons this letter must remain unsigned but I thought...or more over my friend has behooved me (her words not mine) to write to you. We are setting out to fulfill what Professor Dumbledore intrusted me with. In his office, next the Godric's sword sits a ring in a brown case. I ask you wrap it up securely and please give it the house elf I sent this with (her name is Missy). She will bring it to a secure location till such time it can be properly destroyed. Thank you Professor and do not worry.

The young Marauders

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ideas welcome**


End file.
